Charmed 8x22 Once A Witch Always A Witch
by lost-generations
Summary: They will be tested one last time In the two-part season finale their future must be saved. One sister Will change history for good. (Just look up the trailer, it makes more sense if you see it)
1. Chapter 1

**[Scene: Nighttime, Halliwell manor. All lights are off. Front door opens. The three evil charmed ones enter. Lamia looks around her.]**

MORMO: Are they gone?

EMPUSA: Maybe they're hiding upstairs, waiting for us.

MORMO: It wouldn't be the first time.

LAMIA: We're alone. The plan must've worked; we were able to separate them.

MORMO: What happens now?

EMPUSA: Don't you think it is best if we wait for them?

LAMIA: I doubt they'll be back anytime soon. We better get to the Nexus.

MORMO: What if the spell doesn't work?

LAMIA: The Nexus will sense the power of the Fiend in us, there's no doubt it will resist. Still, the Fiend is more powerful. But we need to unite the two together again in order for us to take complete control.

EMPUSA: What about the charmed ones?

 _(Lamia smiles)_

LAMIA: We don't have to worry about the Halliwell sisters anymore…

 **[Cut to street. Prue is walking alone. Her arms are still covered with Kyle's blood.]**

LAMIA: _(Voice Over)_ they don't have the will to stand together in the darkest hour.

 **[Cut to Glen's place. He opens the door. Paige is standing there, crying. They hug.]**

LAMIA: _(Voice Over)_ they're not able to sacrifice their lives when it comes to saving others'…

 **[Cut to Dark Alley. In slow motion, Phoebe and Cole are surrounded by about demons. One demon throws a fireball at Cole. Phoebe uses her power to levitate the fireball, sending it towards a wall. Another demon from behind her shoots multiple lightning bolts at her and Cole who quickly pushes her away.]**

LAMIA: _(Voice Over)_ they don't know that evil has already taken over their world, and there is no way to end it…

 **[Cut to P3. Piper is looking at the cover of the Book of Shadows with fear in her eyes. Leo comes from behind her. She cries and falls in his arms.]**

LAMIA: _(Voice Over)_ They don't have a destiny to fulfill anymore now that they've taken separate ways. You must realize this, Empusa… [Cut back to Lamia at the manor] we are the Charmed ones now!

 **[Cut back to the Book of Shadows at P3. The triquetra on the cover is burned and broken.]**

 **Opening credits**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Scene: Alley. Cole falls on the ground.]**

PHOEBE: Cole!

 _(She gets up and runs to him. A demon blocks her way. She levitates and kicks the demon, sending him flying. He hits a broken pipe and bursts into flames. Three other demons come from behind Phoebe. She levitates some fire from the ground and channels it at one of them who then bursts into flames and disappears.)_

PHOEBE: _(To the other two demons)_ You wanna piece of that? _(The two demons shimmer out. Phoebe runs to Cole.)_ Cole! Wake up! Are you okay?

COLE: Yeah. Where did they go?

PHOEBE: Two of them ran away, the others are dead.

COLE: Good. We better get outta here before they come back with more of their friends. _(He gets up. They walk away.)_

PHOEBE: I doubt they'll be coming back.

COLE: We still need go someplace else.

PHOEBE: Where? The manor's not safe anymore and the underworld must know that we're on the run.

COLE: What about P3?

PHOEBE: I don't think Piper is in a welcoming mood right now.

COLE: Why not? It's not like you guys didn't fight before. I'm sure you can work things out.

PHOEBE: Not this time. Things have changed, and besides, my sisters don't believe in my powers anymore

COLE: You can't think that. You just vanquished like ten demons.

PHOEBE: Not without your help.

COLE: I'm just saying you didn't need your sisters with you to stay alive. If they don't think you're powerful, then…

 _(Phoebe stops and picks up a blue athame. She has a premonition of Jeremy Burns attacking Piper at P3.)_

PHOEBE: Oh, no.

COLE: What happened?

PHOEBE: I saw Piper being attacked by Jeremy at P3. We have to get there now. _(She runs off)_

COLE: Who? _(He follows her)_ _  
_

 **[Scene: P3. Piper and Leo are there.]**

PIPER: I think we should get the Elders to help us.

LEO: They won't be able to do anything in this situation.

PIPER: Got any better ideas?

LEO: I'm not sure if you're gonna like it.

PIPER: okay, if you're gonna tell me to contact my sisters again then you should just forget about it. I already told you I'm not doing it.

LEO: What have you got to lose?

PIPER: What have I got left?

LEO: I'll always be with you, Piper, you know that.

PIPER: That's what's scaring me. You're risking your life for me, but what happens if you get hurt?

LEO: That will never happen. No one's going to attack us.

 _(Piper smiles. Jeremy appears from behind Leo, holding a knife. Piper sees him.)_

PIPER: You had to jinx it.

 _(Jeremy throws fire at them. Piper pushes Leo away and he falls unconscious. She gets up and faces Jeremy. She tries to blow him up but he only falls back on the floor.)_

PIPER: Crap!

 _(Jeremy laughs)_

JEREMY: Cool power, bitch! But this time I'm not here for you.

 _(Piper looks at Leo who's still unconscious and then turns back to Jeremy. She quickly stands in front of Leo, blocking him from Jeremy.)_

PIPER: No!

 _(Jeremy throws his knife at Piper. A blue force field appears around her, deflecting the knife's path and sending it into Jeremy's chest. Jeremy screams in pain as he bursts into flames and is vanquished. Piper goes to Leo and wakes him up.)_

PIPER: Leo, come on, come on wake up.

LEO: What happened?

PIPER: I'm not really sure. Jeremy just tried to kill us, but something happened and he was just gone.

LEO: Did you cast a spell?

PIPER: No, I thought only the power of three spell could vanquish him. I couldn't even blow him up.

LEO: Then how were you able to vanquish him?

 _(Phoebe and Cole come running down the stairs.)_

PHOEBE: Piper! Piper, thank God! Are you okay? Where's Jeremy?

PIPER: Dead, again.

PHOEBE: You vanquished him alone?

PIPER: Not really. He threw a knife at me and this force field appeared and sent it flying back at him.

PHOEBE: A force field?

LEO: Are you sure?

PIPER: Yeah, why?

LEO: Well, nothing. It's just…

COLE: Creating a force field without a spell or a potion is pretty powerful stuff. Not even the source had that kind of power in his days.

PHOEBE: _(to Leo)_ Does this mean that Piper's powers are growing?

LEO: I don't know. I'll have to check with the Elders.

PIPER: Please hurry! _(Leo Orbs out. There's a moment of silence. Neither Phoebe nor Piper know what to say next.)_ So… how have you been?

PHOEBE: Pretty good. I vanquished a few demons a few minutes ago.

PIPER: Ditto.

 _(They both smile. Paige comes down the stairs.)_

PAIGE: Anybody in here?

PHOEBE: Hey.

PAIGE: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

PIPER: No, not really. But weren't you mad at us just a while ago?

 _(Paige is embarrassed)_

PAIGE: Yeah, that. Well, after I stormed out of here. I went to Glen's, and we talked for a while and then I realized that I kind of overreacted a little bit. So, I decided to come back here and apologize to all of you guys. After what happened with Kyle, I guess I was afraid we were up against something that was over our heads.

PHOEBE: Well, to be honest, it is over our heads, but that doesn't mean we can't conquer it. And besides, it looks like one of us is getting stronger over here. Leo's checking with the Elders right now.

PAIGE: Is there a chance it could be me? I think I could use a little kick to get caught up with Prue's new power. _(Phoebe and Piper chuckle)_ Umm, where is Prue anyway?

PIPER: I don't know.

PHOEBE: Maybe she's gone back to the manor.

PIPER: No, I'm sure she knows what the manor's become now. There's no way.

PHOEBE: Well, wherever she is, we need to find her.

PAIGE: I have an idea.

 **[Scene: Street. Prue is walking alone. Conner appears from behind her.]**

CONNER: Prue! Where do you think you're going?

PRUE: I don't know. I don't really care.

CONNER: You can't do this.

PRUE: Oh, Yeah? And who's gonna stop me? I've sacrificed my entire life for my sisters, and now they want me out of their way. I'm giving them what they want.

CONNER: You're wrong, Prue. There's a reason why this is happening to you. Don't let the Lilims get to you. You're stronger than them.

PRUE: No, I'm not.

CONNER: Then, come back to your sisters, Prue. They need you, more than ever. It's not just about the battle, Prue. You guys have been in this together for years. Don't give up on them now. Take my hand.

PRUE: What if we lose the fight?

CONNER: Then we'll lose it together. I'm sure there'll be a good reason for that too.

 _(Prue smiles. She takes his hand and they both disappear.)_

 **[Scene: P3. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole are there.]**

PHOEBE: _(To Paige)_ Are you sure it's gonna work.

PAIGE: Don't worry. He won't let us down.

PHOEBE: He better not. Otherwise, we just lost Prue for good. _(Prue and Conner appear. Paige and Phoebe run to them, Piper follows.)_ Conner!

CONNER: I told you to trust me.

PAIGE: Thank you.

PRUE: I thought you guys didn't want to see me again.

PHOEBE: No, Prue. We never wanted you to leave us. You will always be our big sister, no matter what kind of evil tries to come in between us.

PAIGE: We'll always be here for you, you know.

PRUE: Thanks.

 _(Phoebe and Paige look at Piper who's still quiet.)_

PIPER: _(To Prue)_ It doesn't matter what happened. All I know is that I don't want to lose anyone else that I love. You've always been the strongest in the family, Prue, and we'll always need you by our side.

PRUE: It's nice to know that.

 _(Piper smiles. All four sisters hug. The triquetra on the book of shadows glows. Bright blue light rays shine over the sisters. The triquetra on the book turns back to its original form.)_

COLE: Uh, What just happened?

PAIGE: That's a good question.

 _(They here a loud demonic scream.)_

 **[Cut to the sky outside. A portal opens. The sky turns green.]  
**

 **[Cut back to P3]**

PRUE: okay, what is that noise?

PHOEBE: I guess evil's not liking this.

 **[Cut to San Francisco city. The portal in the green sky starts to glow as the screams grow louder.]**

 **[Cut to Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. The evil charmed ones are there, mixing a potion.]**

LAMIA: He's unpleased.

EMPUSA: Unpleased?! I'm going deaf over here!

MORMO: I say we finish this potion fast.

LAMIA: Agreed. Mormo, get the viles.

 **[Cut back to P3. Phoebe opens the book of shadows and starts flipping through the pages. Piper is wiping the blood off of Prue with a towel.]**

PAIGE: So, what's the new plan again?

PHOEBE: I haven't figured it all out yet, but I'm getting there. I just need to find one last spell in here.

PIPER: Do we need to make any potions for this.

PHOEBE: No. Not yet anyway. _(She finds the page she's looking for.)_ Here it is. _(Her sisters take a quick look.)_

PRUE: Uh, how is this gonna help?

PHOEBE: We'll find that out really soon. It just needs to be re-written, that's all.

 _(We see the page. It's the "To Call Our Ancestors" Spell.)_

 **Commercial Break**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene: P3. Phoebe is finishing her new spell.]  
**

PIPER: Where is Leo? He's been up there for a while now.

PRUE: Maybe the Elders are keeping him waiting.

PIPER: For what? If I'm getting a new power, I need to know now, not after we get killed.

 _(Paige walks to them while she's on her cell.)_

PAIGE: Okay, thanks Glen. I love you. _(She hangs up.)_ Cole and Conner are at Glen's place now. They'll keep an eye on each other in case the Lilim sisters try one of their tricks on them again.

PRUE: They'll be safe as long as they keep themselves away from us for now.

PAIGE: I just don't see why we have to abandon them in order to win this.

PHOEBE: Got it! I'm done you guys. _(She hands them copies of the spell.)_ Remember how this works. Each one of us has to be in a specific place and cast the spell at a specific time.

PRUE: Have you figured out our positions yet?

PHOEBE: It's all very similar to the spiritual nexus. Remember when you and Piper figured out it was built in the center of the natural elements a few years back?

PIPER: Yes, but there are five natural elements, Phoebe, and there's only four of us.

PHOEBE: I got all that figured out, Piper. We're not going to form a pentagram. We're going to be forming a triquetra.

 **[Scene: Halliwell manor, Basement. Mormo comes running down the stairs with three filled vials in her hands.]**

MORMO: It's done. Here you go. It's ready. _(She hands two viles to Lamia and Empusa.)_

EMPUSA: _(To Lamia)_ Are you sure this will do?

LAMIA: Trust me. It will be more than enough. _(They stand around a hole in the ground.)_

 **[Cut to Prescott Street. Paige flames in with Phoebe in front of the manor.]**

PHOEBE: Thanks, Paige.

PAIGE: Are you sure you'll be okay here?

PHOEBE: Yeah, I'm still Charmed, aren't I?

PAIGE: Where am I supposed to go again?

PHOEBE: To the center. You are the center of the triquetra, Paige.

PAIGE: I thought the manor was supposed to be the center.

PHOEBE: No, it's too risky. It's best if we keep the manor on the side so it won't turn the whole spell against us.

PAIGE: Right. So, where is the center of the triquetra?

PHOEBE: Well, it was a bit surprising to me when I drew it on the map, but if I was accurate enough, it should be Prue's old workplace, Bucklands.

PAIGE: That's creepy.

PHOEBE: Tell me about it. Oh, here, take this. _(She hands Paige the blue athame.)_ It belonged to one of them demons I came across tonight; it will be very helpful for the ritual.

PAIGE: You think demonic weaponry is helpful?

PHOEBE: It's not just demonic. Witches use it to channel energy.

PAIGE: Where did you get that idea from?

PHOEBE: Darryl told me. It looks like Andy knew more about witchcraft than we did. Just make sure you hold on to it.

PAIGE: Okay. Bucklands, it is. _(She flames out.)_

 **[Scene: P3. Piper is standing outside. She is on her cell with Prue.]**

PIPER: I don't know, Prue. I have a bad feeling about this.

PRUE'S VOICE: Piper, relax. We should trust Phoebe's plan. After all, she knows the nexus more than we do.

PIPER: But what if something goes wrong?

PRUE'S VOICE: Nothing bad is going to happen, promise.

PIPER: Well, I'm glad Phoebe told me to stay at P3. I hope you're doing okay where you are.

PRUE'S VOICE: I'm doing fine. Just make sure you cast the spell at midnight like Phoebe said.

 **[Cut to Prue. She hangs up her cell phone and looks around her. She is standing on a rock in the ocean with the Golden Gate Bridge behind her.]**

PRUE: Okay.

 **[Cut back to the manor. The Lilim sisters pour the potion into the hole.]**

LAMIA: We must wait until the potion takes effect, and then we start the chant.

 **[Scene: Bucklands. Paige is standing in front of the building. She looks at her watch. It's 23:59]**

PAIGE: Okay, let's do this. _(She gets out the athame and her copy of the spell.)_

 **[Cut back to the Halliwell basement. A green light shines from the hole and a green evil triquetra forms beneath the evil charmed ones. Lamia smiles]**

LAMIA: It's time.

 **[Cut to Prescott Street. Phoebe looks at her watch then unfolds her copy of the spell.]**

 **[Cut back to the basement]**

Lamia, Empusa & MORMO: "Emponto, Endura, Evonshy"…

 **[Cut to Prue]**

PRUE: "Charlotte, Melinda, Prudence"…

 **[Fade to Piper]**

PIPER: "Penelope, Patricia, Astrid" …

 **[Fade to Phoebe]**

PHOEBE: "Helena, Laura and Grace"…

 **[Cut to the basement]**

Lamia, Empusa & Mormo: "Power that dwells within this home"…

 **[Fade to Paige]**

PAIGE: "Warren witches, blessed be"…

 **[Cut to the basement]**

Lamia, Empusa & Mormo: "Head our call, let evil roam!"

 **[Fade between all four Halliwells]**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Paige: "Release This Power from Time and Space!"

 **[Cut to Piper. Leo orbs from behind her. She turns to him.]**

PIPER: Leo?!

 **[Cut to San Francisco. The portal in the sky shoots energy at the city. A demonic cry is heard by everyone, including the Halliwells and the Lilim who look up in fear once they hear the loud noise. The portal shoots energy at the Halliwell manor and it hits the roof. It then shoots energy at the Golden Gate Bridge, splitting it in half. Then, energy is shot at Bucklands and Paige ducks, avoiding the falling bricks. The blue athame glows in her hand and shoots blue energy towards the sky. From a far scene of San Francisco city, Lights generate from Prue, Piper and Phoebe's positions. The lights spread across the city and connect with each other, forming a blue triquetra.]**

 **[Cut back to Piper. She turns back to Leo.]**

PIPER: You have to leave! It's not safe here!

LEO: I can't, they sent me here to warn you guys!

 _(Piper turns to the portal in the sky when she hears another demonic cry. The portal shoots green energy at her. A blue force field appears around her, blocking the energy.)_

PIPER: Not again! _(She turns to Leo)_ If this new power isn't meant for me, then just say it.

LEO: Piper, no! It's not about your new power, it's about…

 _(Piper suddenly disappears.)_

 **[Scene: Forest, Afternoon. Piper appears next to a large, old tree trunk with a rock on its top. She looks around.]**

PAIGE: Forget it, we're all lost.

PIPER: Paige! Where are we?

PAIGE: Somewhere in the middle of a creepy forest, that's kind of what I meant by "lost".

PIPER: Wherever this is, we have to get out of here.

PRUE: Got any ideas?

PIPER: Prue!

PRUE: Phoebe's here too. Looks like the spell we cast went wrong.

PAIGE: I don't get it. We cast a spell to free the Nexus and we end up stuck in a forest?

PRUE: The spell must've merged with the one the Lilim sisters were casting.

PIPER: So we lost our only shot?

 _(Phoebe comes running.)_

PHOEBE: You guys! I can't find any road around here. I hate to say it, but we're lost.

PAIGE: Yeah, we kind of figured that out already.

PRUE: What do we do now?

PHOEBE: I'm not sure.

PIPER: The question is why are we here? _(She looks at the strange tree behind her.)_

PAIGE: What is this place anyway?

PHOEBE: It looks like some sort of ancient alter.

 _(Paige pulls out the blue athame and touches the large stone with it. The whole scene melts away and the sisters are now in a field. The tree trunk turns into a round witch's alter.)_

PAIGE: Okay, it's official. We're in the twilight zone.

PHOEBE: I don't think so. Either we're stuck in the past or we're dead.

PAIGE: Well, if this is what the hereafter looks like then we've been cheated, sisters.

PRUE: It's not the hereafter. We've been here before, six years ago.

PIPER: How come I don't remember that?

PRUE: You probably blocked it out after what happened. Remember Melinda Warren's birth?

PIPER: Oh, right, that.

PHOEBE: This must've been the place where the Elders sent us years back to learn about our magical roots.

PRUE: But why are we back here?

 _(They see a group of women coming from behind them. One of them is carrying a child in her arms.)_

PAIGE: Uh, who are those people?

WOMAN #1: Who's there?

PHOEBE: It's okay. We're not going to hurt you.

WOMAN#2: Oh, blessed heavens! Sisters, it's them! _(She comes closer. It's Charlotte, Melinda Warren's mother.)_

PRUE: Charlotte?

PAIGE: Who's she?

PHOEBE: Melinda Warren's mother. We helped her when she was in labor.

CHARLOTTE: You came back!

PIPER: yeah, and again, we don't know how that happened.

CHARLOTTE: You mean you didn't come for Melinda's wiccaning?

 _(Phoebe and Prue look at each other then back at Charlotte.)_

PHOEBE: Today is Melinda's wiccaning?

CHARLOTTE: Yes. We're all gathering her to have her blessed by the spiritual Nexus.

PRUE: And where exactly is the Nexus?

 _(Charlotte and the other women look at the witch's alter.)_

PIPER: Oh, you've got to be kidding. You're saying we never left San Francisco?

PHOEBE: Melinda Warren was born over the Nexus?

PRUE: Explains why we've always been connected to it. Okay, Charlotte, we need your help to get back to our time.

CHARLOTTE: I'm afraid we don't have enough power to do that. The Nexus is able to help, but we don't have anything to channel its energy with.

PAIGE: Wait! I think I have something. _(She pulls out the athame.)_

PRUE: Will this do?

 _(Paige hands Prue the athame.)_

PHOEBE: Ah, Charlotte. Did this alter look any different a while ago? Was there a tree here by any chance?

WOMAN #3: How did you know about that?

PIPER: We were standing next to it just a minute ago. Weren't we?

CHARLOTTE: When the first three witches discovered the magic source, they built the first witch's alter here. After many years, those three witches disappeared. The alter remained untouched until other witches came and rebuilt it centuries later. It was told that the first three witches left when the magic split into two, creating both good and evil sides.

PHOEBE: The Fiend and the Nexus.

PRUE: We better get back.

 **[Cut scene. The Halliwell sisters are standing in front of the alter with Prue in the middle, holding the athame. Charlotte and the other women are on the other side of the alter, holding hands.]**

CHARLOTTE: "A time for everything, and everything its place, return what has been moved, Through time and space."

 _(The blue athame glows. Orbs of light encircle the Halliwells and they disappear.)_

 **[Scene: 1692. The Halliwells reappear in a dark dungeon.]**

PAIGE: Did something happen to the manor?

PIPER: Either that or we're in Dante's Inferno.

MELINDA'S VOICE: Who's there? _(Melinda Warren steps into the light; her face is revealed.)_

PHOEBE: Melinda!

MELINDA: Girls! What are you doing here?

PRUE: Wait, you recognize us?

MELINDA: Of course, you were with me in your attic moments ago.

PIPER: We were?

PHOEBE _: (Whispering)_ moments for her, eight years for us.

PIPER: Right.

MELINDA: Who's that with you?

PAIGE: Me? I'm Paige.

PRUE: She's our sister too.

MELINDA: Astonishing! There are four of you now! Come here, child.

 _(Paige walks closer to Melinda.)_

PAIGE: It's nice to finally meet you.

 _(They shake hands. Melinda has a premonition.)_

PAIGE: Are you okay?

MELINDA: Yes. Um, how can I help?

PAIGE: We cast a spell to free the spiritual Nexus so we can use it to vanquish the Lilim sisters and it sort of backfired on us.

PIPER: It sent us back to when the Nexus first existed.

MELINDA: And how did you come here?

PRUE: With this. _(She gives the blue athame to Melinda.)_ We used it to channel your mother's magic as she cast a spell to send us back.

PIPER: I guess that didn't work.

MELINDA: But it did! This is no ordinary athame. Where did you get this?

PHOEBE: It belonged to one of the Council demons.

MELINDA: Well, you're very lucky to have it with you. An athame like this is used to go back and forth in time. The only demon that is known to possess it worked for the source of evil.

PAIGE: That guy keeps popping up in all of our conversations even though we vanquished his sorry ass a year ago.

PRUE: _(To Melinda)_ Do you have any idea why the athame sent us to you?

MELINDA: Well, you cast a spell to free the Nexus. Maybe the athame is sending you to certain times where the Nexus was activated.

PIPER: Maybe, but aren't we in Salem right now?

MELINDA: I was brought to the first witch's alter to be executed. The witch's alter has now become the most popular place for killing witches.

PHOEBE: That's awful.

MELINDA: Being born over the nexus has kept me connected to it. I'm sure my death is going to have an effect on it as well. If you really want to use the Nexus then make sure you use it carefully. Having that much power in you doesn't mean you'll be able to control it.

PRUE: Is there a way you can send us back there?

MELINDA: It's not really up to me. The athame will know where to take you. _(She gives the athame back to Prue.)_ Take good care of each other, girls. If those three witches are who I think they are, then you must be cautious.

PHOEBE: Do you have an idea about their original identities?

MELINDA: It's something that my mother told me when I was young. The only three witches who are interested in capturing the Nexus are the same witches who discovered it.

PHOEBE: The first three witches?

MELINDA: Yes. My mother never told me their names, but I do remember her saying that they tried to attack us after my wiccaning. They want to reunite both sides of the ancient power, good and evil. Once succeeded, they will have the power to control all magic.

PAIGE: Do you think they're really the same witches who are after us?

 _(Melinda nods.)_

PIPER: Wow.

 **[Scene: 1906, Noon. Outside the unpainted Halliwell manor. The Halliwells appear on the sidewalk.]**

PHOEBE: Okay, this is getting ridiculous. This doesn't look like our time.

PAIGE: What happened to the manor?

PIPER: It doesn't matter. At least we're back home.

PAIGE: Yeah, but what year?

 _(Two girls, come running out of the manor.)_

GIRL #1: Cousin Pearl! Come back here!

GIRL#2: No! I told you I'm not lying! I saw the earthquake and I saw what happened to the house!

GIRL#1: Your premonitions almost never come true. Why do you keep using them?

GIRL#2: I can't control it. It just happened, and I saw the manor collapsing.

PRUE: Hi.

GIRL#1: Who are you?

PIPER: We are your aunts.

PHOEBE: Is your mother inside the house?

 **[Cut to inside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk slowly towards the kitchen.]**

PAIGE: Can't we just ask for help?

PHOEBE: I don't think so. A part of the family isn't so friendly.

PAIGE: How do you know?

PHOEBE: That little girl said the manor will be destroyed and the only family who lived here when the 1906 earthquake hit were the Russels.

PRUE: Wasn't that you past life's last name?

PHOEBE: yeah, I hate to admit it.

PIPER: Shouldn't we be looking for the Book of Shadows?

PHOEBE: We've had the book for eight years, Piper, do you remember seeing any time traveling spells that fit our situation?

PIPER: Good point.

VOICE#1 from the kitchen: I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about.

VOICE#2 from the kitchen: Russel, we don't want to harm you or your little girl. Just tell us, where is the Nexus?

VOICE#1 from the kitchen: I told you, I don't know anything about a Nexus.

VOICE#2 from the kitchen: You leave us no choice. Empusa!

 _(The four Halliwells enter the kitchen. They see the evil charmed ones surrounding one of their ancestors. Empusa uses her fire power on Mrs. Russel who screams in pain.)_

PHOEBE: Hey!

 _(She kicks Lamia. She and Empusa fall on the floor. Mormo waves her arm, throwing Phoebe away with an air wave. Paige punches Mormo in the face, throwing her unconscious.)_

LAMIA: We should go back!

EMPUSA: He's not going to be pleased with this!

LAMIA: We'll get a second chance.

 _(She grabs Mormo's arm and the three evil charmed ones disappear. Paige helps Phoebe get up.)_

PHOEBE: Okay, what were they doing here?

PAIGE: I don't think they recognized us; they must be from the past.

MRS. RUSSEL: They're not supposed to be here; they were vanquished many centuries ago.

PRUE: What did they want with the Nexus?

MRS. RUSSEL: What they've always wanted, to bring both sides together again so they can take over magic. They were supposed to execute the mission today.

PIPER: Oh, no. The Fiend!

 _(They hear a demonic scream. The sky outside the manor turns green. A portal opens and starts shooting energy, causing an earthquake.)_

PAIGE: I think we just figured out the cause of that earthquake.

PHOEBE: Quick, to the basement! _(They run down to the basement.)_ We need to channel the power of the Nexus again.

PAIGE: How?

PHOEBE: The athame will know what to do. Just make sure it gets the power from the Nexus.

 _(They all kneel in front of a small crack in the floor. Prue gets out the athame and sticks it in the crack. The athame starts glowing. The manor starts falling apart. The basement ceiling falls over the sisters.)_

PIPER: No! _(A force field appears around her, protecting her and her sisters. The four Halliwells disappear and reappear in their own time. The basement is back to normal and the crack in now a big hole.)_

PHOEBE: I think we're back.

PRUE: It looks like it, but where are the Lilims?

PAIGE: I say we go upstairs and look for them before the Fiend gets pissed again.

PIPER: Good idea.

 _(They all run upstairs.)_

 **[Cut to the sitting room. The Halliwells come running from the kitchen.]**

PHOEBE: Where are they?

EMPUSA: Right here. _(The Lilim sisters come out from the sunroom into the sitting room.)_

PRUE: You look like hell.

LAMIA: Well, thank you.

PIPER: No potions this time, huh?

LAMIA: No need. We've got something more powerful than that. Last time, sisters!

 _(The sisters morph into Prue, Piper and Phoebe. The blue athame glows in Prue's hand.)_

PHOEBE: Prue! The Nexus! They have it!

 _(The Lilim sisters shoot energy at the Halliwells. The athame sucks in all of the energy.)_

LAMIA/ EVIL PRUE: How is this possible?!

PAIGE: You forgot something. The Nexus is pure, and we're the good guys.

 _(Empusa throws fire at the Halliwells. Phoebe channels the fire back at Empusa.)_

PRUE: Hold hands you guys; we're going to need all the power we can get. _(The Halliwells hold hands. Lamia/Evil Prue looks at her two evil sisters.)_ Now!

 _(The evil charmed ones shoot red fire as Prue points the blue athame at them. The athame shoots green energy. The energy encircles the evil charmed ones, hitting both Mormo and Empusa who then morph back into their real forms as they catch on fire and scream in pain then disappear.)_

LAMIA/EVIL PRUE: No!

 _(She morphs back to her real form. Prue points the athame at her and it shoots green energy. The Fiend suddenly appears from behind Lamia in the form of a green flaming portal. The portal shoots green flames which surround Lamia, blocking the energy from the athame. Prue points the athame again and the Fiend shoots energy at the athame, turning it into dust. Piper, Phoebe and Paige scream. The spiritual Nexus flies back to the basement. The green flames encircle Lamia again and she disappears with the Fiend.)_

PRUE: Coward!

 ** _Commercial Break_**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Scene: Forest. Lamia is crying.]**

THE FIEND: There's no time to mourn them, Lamia. Your sisters have failed.

LAMIA: But master, I can't do this alone. I want my sisters back!

THE FIEND: Their deaths have made me weak. You must do this alone.

LAMIA: There's no way I can kill the Halliwell witches without my sisters!

 _(The Fiend/portal shoots out a dagger. Lamia picks it up.)_

THE FIEND: This dagger shall be in their place. Use it well.

LAMIA: What about you, master?

THE FIEND: Lamia. You do not need my power in order to kill the charmed ones.

LAMIA: I need all the power I can get.

 _(There's a moment of silence. The portal then enters Lamia's body. Her eyes glow green. She looks at her reflection on the dagger.)_

The Fiend's voice: Remember, kill the charmed ones and you will get your sisters back. If you shall fail, you and I will be gone for all eternity.

 **[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Paige is filling a vile with a potion she just made. Phoebe is trying to get a message from the spirit board in the dining room. Prue and  
Piper are looking though the book of Shadows in the sunroom.]**

PHOEBE: Damn it! I'm not getting anything from this.

PRUE: I guess we're on our own now.

PIPER: There is nothing in here about the evil charmed ones, and I don't think there's any spell strong enough to vanquish Lamia.

PHOEBE: Maybe we're not supposed to vanquish her.

PIPER: You don't believe that.

PHOEBE: Why shouldn't I, Piper? I mean, we've been fighting them for like a year now and we still can't take her.

PRUE: We vanquished her sisters. That's something.

PHOEBE: But it's not enough, Prue. We were never able to touch her, she's too powerful.

PRUE: Remember what Charlotte and Melinda said about the first three witches? They were the ones who discovered the original Nexus before it split. They spent years using it to develop their powers, they literally worshiped it.

PIPER: Your point?

PRUE: My point is that if the evil charmed ones were really the first three witches that ever existed, they must've been good witches at some point before they turned evil.

PIPER: Are you saying we should give her some milk and cookies and hope she turns back?

PRUE: No, I'm saying that if the evil charmed ones were originally known as "the charmed ones" then…

PHOEBE: Then they must've been the original power of three.

PRUE: And maybe it's time for us to set her free.

 _(Leo orbs in behind Phoebe.)_

PIPER: Leo!

LEO: Piper! Thank God, you're okay!

 _(He goes to her and hugs her.)_

PIPER: I'm fine. What happened to you?

LEO: They sent me to warn you guys about the Lilims. The spell you guys cast was only meant to free the Nexus, but now it's more powerful than ever.

PRUE: Yeah, we know. It helped us vanquish two of the Lilim sisters. Lamia's the only one left.

LEO: But where did you guys go right after the spell was complete?

PHOEBE: Time-traveled. The blue athame we used took us back to the original Nexus.

PRUE: And we found out that Melinda Warren was born over the Nexus which caused it to connect with us and our ancestors.

PIPER: We also found out that the Lilim sisters tried to steal the Nexus before, but the athame helped us stop them.

PHOEBE: And we think that the Lilim sisters were the first three witches that ever existed. _(Leo is in awe.)_ Yeah… that was a long trip.

PIPER: _(To Leo)_ Did you find out anything about that force field?

LEO: No, the Elders had nothing to do with it. It looks like you got that power on your own.

PRUE: Well, it was pretty powerful! It even worked while we were still in the past. That has never happened before.

 _(Paige comes from the kitchen, holding a potion vile.)_

PAIGE: Okay, if this is not the most powerful potion in the world, I don't know what is.

PIPER: What's in that thing?

PAIGE: Well, pretty much everything. I used up all the ingredients we had stored for vanquishing potions, so this should be strong enough to vanquish the Fiend  
himself... more or less.

PRUE: Are you sure it will work?

PAIGE: I don't know. I was thinking since the Fiend has shared his power with the Lilim sisters then vanquishing Lamia will have a serious effect on him too. So, let's make sure we use this at the right time.

PHOEBE: Well, I better get this back to the attic. (She takes the spirit board and leaves.)

 **[Cut to Attic. Phoebe enters and Places the spirit board upside down on a table. She sees her mother's inscription on the back. She feels the carved words with her fingers and has a premonition.]**

 **[Cut to premonition. It's 1978. Grams and Patty are in the kitchen.]**

GRAMS: Patty, I told you, it's not fake. I found this in the attic.

PATTY: Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it.

GRAMS: But you have to. It's your daughters' future we're talking about here!

PATTY: Melinda had no right writing this before she died!

GRAMS: She was only trying to protect us. Patty, please. Try to understand!

PATTY: There's nothing to understand, mother!

GRAMS: It says right here, that when the time comes for the charmed ones to fulfill their destiny, they will have to die.

PATTY: This is nonsense. What did Melinda know about my daughters anyway?

GRAMS: She met the girls, Patty! They came to her right before it happened!

PATTY: How could she assume that I was ever going to let my daughters get killed?

GRAMS: You can't control this, Patty! Nobody can!

PATTY: Yeah, well I can try. That's the least I can do.

 _(She starts walking out of the kitchen.)_

GRAMS: Where are you going?

PATTY: Prue's camp. Sam told me about a demon that lives in the lake.

GRAMS: You can't go there alone!

PATTY: I'm a witch, mother, I can take care of myself. If Melinda Warren's prophecy was true, I won't let anyone come near my daughters… and I'm starting with this water demon.

GRAMS: Patty! Wait!

 _(Patty leaves. Grams burns Melinda Warren's prophecy.)_

 _(The premonition shifts to the future. We see a white marble tomb stone with all the Halliwells' names on it. The premonition ends. Phoebe gasps.)_

 **Commercial Break**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Scene: Dawn, Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are sitting around the dining table. Everyone is silent.]**

PRUE: Are you sure that's what Grams said?

PHOEBE: Positive.

PIPER: How could they hide something like that from us?

PAIGE: Maybe they didn't want to worry you guys.

PHOEBE: I just don't understand why this has to happen. We've been through Hell for the past eight years. I can't believe this is it.

LEO: Maybe you were meant to have that premonition so you'd be able to change it, Phoebe.

PIPER: What happens now?

PHOEBE: We can fight for our lives or we can accept the Angel's request, give up our powers.

PRUE: Phoebe, we've already agreed we weren't going to do that.

PIPER: If we don't stop the Fiend once and for all then no one will.

PHOEBE: You're right.

 _(They hear Kit hissing in the sitting room. All sisters look at each other.)_

PAIGE: Leo.

LEO: I'll stay with you. You're going to need me here.

PRUE: All we need is for you to be safe. Go.

 _(Leo and Piper look at each other.)_

LEO: I love you.

PIPER: I love you.

 _(They kiss. Leo orbs out.)_

PHOEBE: Let's get this destiny over with.

 _(They all get up and leave the dining room.)_

 _(Lamia appears in green flames and sees Prue in the sitting room.)_

LAMIA: Alone I see?

PRUE: Nice to see you too. You look tired.

LAMIA: I'm never tired.

PRUE: I guess I should be running for my life then.

LAMIA: Stick around. I'd like to see you die first.

PRUE: And I'll make sure to say hi to your sisters. _(Lamia throws green flames at Prue. The flames pass through Prue and hit the wall. Prue smiles.)_ This trick never gets old.

 _(She astrals out. The real Prue comes out from the sunroom with Paige, Phoebe and Piper who's holding the book of Shadows. They run to the stairway. Lamia throws green flames at them and they duck to avoid it. Piper drops the book of shadows. The book opens on its own and flips to the very last page. A spell appears on that page in front of Piper. The title is "To Fulfill Our Destiny".)_

PIPER: That's it.

PHOEBE: Prue!

 _(Prue uses telekinesis on Lamia but she is not affected.)_

PRUE: Oh.

 _(Lamia uses her telekinetic power, throwing Prue to a wall. Phoebe and Paige help her get up. Piper closes the book, picks it up and stands on her feet. Lamia throws fire at the sisters. A force field appears, protecting them. The flames bounce around the room. The force field disappears. Paige tries to throw the vanquishing potion on Lamia. Lamia throws her dagger at Paige's stomach and she falls down dead.)_

PHOEBE: No!

 _(The vanquishing potion hits the living room floor and explodes, destroying half of the room. Lamia telekinetically pulls the dagger out of Paige's stomach and it flies back to her hand. Prue throws a telekinetic blast at her but Lamia points the dagger at the blast, sucking it in, then she shoots it back at Piper. The blast hits the Book of Shadows. It falls on the floor and turns to ashes. Lamia laughs.)_

PRUE: Piper, Phoebe, run!

 _(They run upstairs. Lamia flames out.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**[Scene: Halliwell Manor, Attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe come running in and they close the door behind them.]**

PHOEBE: This can't be happening.

PRUE: Alright, let's just stay focused, maybe we still have time.

PIPER: What are we supposed to do without the book?

PRUE: We don't need the book. As long as we have each other, we're safe.

PHOEBE: Tell that to Paige. We have to get back down there.

PRUE: No, we can't. We can still make this plan work.

 _(They hear an evil laugh. The Fiend appears in the form of a green portal. Prue throws a blast at him. The blast flies across the attic, passing through the Fiend and finally explodes along with a part of the attic. The Fiend remains unharmed.)_

PRUE: Come on, we'll face them together.

PIPER: Prue, the book. It gave us the spell.

 _(The attic door explodes. The charmed ones fall on the floor. Lamia flames in.)_

LAMIA: Together again.

THE FIEND: Kill them, Lamia.

PIPER: Prue, Phoebe! It's the power of three spell.

THE FIEND: Do it now.

 _(The sisters get up. Piper tries to freeze Lamia but she only slows her down for a second. Lamia quickly unfreezes and points the dagger at the sisters. The dagger shoots high-leveled energy. A force field appears around the sisters and blocks the energy. The energy bounces around, destroying the attic.)_

PIPER: You were right, Prue. Only the power of three will work on her.

PRUE: _(At Lamia)_ "The Power Of Three Will Set You Free."

 **[Cut to downstairs. Paige is lying dead with her eyes open. Kit is right beside her. Twinkling lights appear around Paige's body.]**

 **[Cut back to the attic. The force field is still surrounding the sisters.]**

PRUE, PIPER & PHOEBE: "The Power Of Three Will Set You Free."

 _(They keep chanting the spell over and over. Lamia comes closer and closer to them. She raises her arm and tries to stab the sisters. The dagger breaks once it touches the force field. The Fiend/portal splits into two. Each part flies from one side across the attic, passing the charmed ones and hitting Lamia.)_

LAMIA: No!

 _(Lamia and the Fiend are pulled into a hole in the floor and fall downwards towards Hell. The hole closes. The blue force field disappears.)_

PIPER: Paige.

 **[Cut to downstairs. Piper runs down the stairs. Prue and Phoebe follow.]**

PIPER: Leo!

 _(Leo orbs in with Cole.)_

LEO: What happened?

PIPER: It doesn't matter just heal her.

 _(They see the twinkling lights spreading around Paige's body. Her wound heals and she wakes up.)_

PIPER: Paige?

PAIGE: What's going on? _(They all hug Paige)_ Ok guys, you're suffocating me! (She gets up.) Where's Lamia?

PHOEBE: Gone, along with the Fiend.

 _(Prue picks up Kit.)_

LEO: You vanquished the Fiend?

PHOEBE: Well, not really. Lamia's death sure weakened him. I doubt he or any other demons are gonna be attacking any time soon.

COLE:You girls just defeated the essence of all evil that existed; you won't have to worry about demons attacking for the rest of your lives.

PRUE: Yeah, well some of us are always worried, so I think we'll still be careful just in case.

PIPER: I have to say, this new power of mine is a blessing. I don't think we could've survived the night without it.

VOICE: You're right…

 _(Future Melinda Halliwell, Present Grams and Patty's ghosts appear.)_

FUTURE MELINDA: That's why I like it so much.

GRAMS: Is this a bad time?

PHOEBE: Sure. We just vanquished the evil Charmed ones and the evil that created… evil. What could be worse?

PATTY: We knew you girls would be able to win this.

PRUE: What about Melinda Warren's prophecy?

PATTY: It looks like she didn't write the whole thing down.

GRAMS: When you girls were sent back in time to her, she had a premonition of your future. But apparently, she didn't see little Kit healing Paige.

PRUE: Kit?

PATTY: As your familiar, she was given the power to bring Paige back when you three fulfilled your charmed destiny. It was a small gift from the elders.

PAIGE: Thanks for sharing.

PATTY: Let's not forget the force field.

PHOEBE: Yah, about that. How come the Elders didn't know that Piper got a new power?

GRAMS: Because it's not hers. Not technically anyway.

PRUE: Then…

MELINDA: I told you I liked that power.

 _(The Halliwell sisters look confused.)_

PHOEBE: Oh, my God. Oh, my God!

PIPER: What?

PHOEBE: You're pregnant!

PIPER: Who's pregnant?

PHOEBE: You!

 _(Prue, Phoebe and Paige scream with joy as they hug Piper. Everyone else smiles. The Book of Shadows reappears in the sitting room next to an old picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe.)_

 **[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Pregnant Piper is in the attic standing in front of the book of shadows, reading the last page of the book. It is the "To Fulfill Our Destiny" Spell.]**

PIPER: _(Voice Over)_ Life here in the manor has become very quiet. Since we didn't have any demons attacking every other day, our family couldn't be any happier. The book was back… thank God. I don't think I'll ever stop reading it, even if I didn't have to use it. After all, it will be Melinda's someday.

 _(Piper closes the book.)_

 **[Scene: Manor, sitting room. Piper and Leo are sitting with little Melinda, reading the book of shadows together.]**

PIPER: _(Voice Over)_ And even though we won't have to worry about demons anymore, I decided to break the Halliwell tradition and teach Melinda everything she needs to know about being a witch, just to make sure she doesn't miss anything when she grows up.

 _(The camera pans to a table on the side. The camera slides as we see pictures of the Halliwells. The camera then slowly stops at a picture of Phoebe in a wedding dress.)_

 **[Scene: Church, Phoebe's wedding from the picture. Phoebe throws her bouquet at the people behind her. Prue moves the bouquet with her power and catches it. She smiles as Paige and the other witches get upset.]**

PHOEBE: _(Voice Over)_ The wedding was perfect. Everybody we knew was there. I was glad I had the chance to start a new life with man I loved after all these years. And even though I'm going to miss being with my sisters all of the time, we're still gonna visit them every once in a while. Especially that we didn't move that far from the manor.

 **[Scene: Empty room. Phoebe places a box near the door and walks towards the window then looks outside. She now lives in the white house next to the manor _(Dan's old house)_. Cole is outside, carrying a box from the car. Phoebe smiles as he struggles to carry the box.]**

 **[Scene: P3. The place is crowded. Paige is serving drinks at the bar. Glen is in the band, playing the guitar on stage.]**

PAIGE: _(Voice Over)_ Things have been stable after the Lilim sisters. With Piper being too pregnant to work, I had to take over at P3 for a little while. Let's just say Piper took advantage of the situation, and I'm now the new manager of the club.

 **[Scene: Underworld. Future Paige is walking around carefully. A weak demon crawls from behind her and throws a low voltage energy ball at her. Paige turns around.]**

FUTURE PAIGE: Energy ball! _(The energy ball flames out, hits the wall and explodes.)_ Fire! _(Using her newest power, Paige summons the element of fire and shoots it at the demon. The_ _demon burns, screams in pain and is vanquished.)_

PAIGE: _(Voice Over)_ I'm still into the whole demon-fighting thing, but now that the Fiend is finally weakened, all the demons are weakened as well. Sometimes my sisters and I go down there to make sure there are no new threats rising against us. Nothing new so far, but we're hoping that our children will be prepared in case anything happens. I wonder if my kids will inherit my new fire power. My God, think of the damages!

 _(Paige leaves the scene.)_

 **[Scene: Seashore. Prue is standing close to the water, observing the ocean waves as the sun rises. Conner comes from behind her, wraps his arms around her. Prue smiles.]**

CONNER: Wanna go on an adventure?

PRUE: Oh, believe me; I've been doing that my whole life. I think it's time to go on vacation.

CONNER: Alright then, _(He lifts her up)_ vacation it is.

 _(Both chuckle as Conner walks along the shore, carrying Prue.)_

PRUE: _(Voice Over)_ I never thought I would be here, in this place, having this life with Conner. Being a witch has really helped me grow as a person, it taught me to understand the power of love and how it works. Even though our family has suffered many challenges and struggles over the years, we were still able to stay close together.

 **[Scene: Underworld. The four Halliwell sisters are there. Prue sends a telekinetic blast to a wall and it explodes. Weak, skinny demons come running out. Piper blows up a few demons. Phoebe sends an airwave at two demons, levitating them to a far wall. They crash and turn to dust. A demon comes from behind Paige and throws fire at her. Paige turns around quickly.]**

PAIGE: Water! _(Paige shoots ice-cold water from her hand. The water overcomes the fire and hits the demon, turning it to an ice statue.)_ Air!

 _(Paige throws a strong airwave, shattering the frozen demon. The four sisters stand next to each other, holding hands in the middle of the scene as more skinny demons surround them. Prue throws a strong telekinetic blast. The blast flows around the scene, passing her sisters and turning all the demon it touches into ashes.)_

PRUE: _(Voice Over)_ Eight years of magic has brought me and my sisters closer than ever. Now, our powers have grown as much as we have.

 **[Scene: Halliwell attic. The four sisters, Leo, Cole and Conner are standing on one side of the attic, with Prue in the middle, holding a newborn girl. The ghosts of the sisters' ancestors are on the other side with Grams and Patty in the middle.]**

GRAMS & PATTY: _(To Prue's child)_ Blessed Be.

ANCESTORS: Blessed Be.

PRUE: _(Voice Over)_ …And as our family welcomed the new generation of witches, I finally realized that I spent many years waiting for love to find me. But now that I understand love, I understand that the only thing that I needed to find…

 **[Scene: Halliwell manor, front porch. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the porch with Prue's child in her arms. Phoebe is holding Kit. Piper and Phoebe's kids come running out of the house. Everyone smiles as the children play around.]**

PRUE: _(Voice Over)_ … was the love I shared with my family. As young witches, we didn't know how love had played as a factor in our lives. But for me, I now know that it was love that kept us from giving up when we came close to losing our lives. It was love that made us know that whenever our hearts were opened to each other, we were as powerful as witches had ever been, even if we weren't so fearless all the time. _(They all go inside the manor.)_ It was the love that made us realize we've truly been Charmed.

 _(Prue comes back with her child in her arms. She looks at the open door and smiles then points with her finger. The door closes.)_

GRAMS' VOICE: _(Echoing whisper)_ The Power Of Three.

 **-End-**


End file.
